


Promise Me

by Imanangelyouassbutt



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Car Sex, Clony - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Padilla, Romance, Slow Romance, Sweet, bisexual clay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanangelyouassbutt/pseuds/Imanangelyouassbutt
Summary: I'm not entirely sure on how to write a coming out story, I would base it off mine but mine was lame as hell. So, I'm sorry if I offend someone in any kind of way. I didn't like this chapter, I felt like it was badly written, so I'm sorry. I'm a lame writer too, soo, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Padilla was in biology, sitting at one of the science lab tables, minding his own business when he heard a voice next to him. He looked up into blue water eyes, the ones that always made him melt. “Clay,” he said absentmindedly.  
“Tony. Tony,” said Clay, confused as to why Tony wasn’t paying attention. He reached forward and shook Tony’s shoulder.  
“Wha-? Oh, hey Clay.”  
“Hey… Uh, can I sit?” Clay gestured to the chair next to him.  
“Oh, sure. Of course.” He moved his backpack from the chair next to him. “Why are you late,” whispered Tony as Ms. Rife explained something about genes.  
“I was, uh, doing things.” Clay sat in his chair, staring straight ahead.  
Jeez, could you sit any closer, thought Tony with a blush creeping up his neck. “Care to add details,” said Tony, subtly attempting to move away from Clay.  
“Are you okay?” asked Clay, totally changing the subject. “You look like you have ants in your pants or something.”  
“Nah, I’m good,” said Tony, the blush reaching his cheeks. He stopped wriggling and sat still, yet somehow not being able to focus on what Ms. Rife was saying. “So why were you late?” Tony raised the question again.  
“Can I tell you after class?”  
“Sure thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

After another 45 minutes of listening to Ms. Rife go on about genetics, class was finally dismissed. Every student who was just in class filed into the hallways, but Tony and Clay stayed outside of Ms. Rife’s room.

“You gonna tell me now?” said Tony.

“Let’s go over here,” muttered Clay. He grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him towards the exits. They waited for students to file back into their classes to talk.

“So?”

“I’m having nightmares again, but not about Hannah.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re about you.”

“What?” Tony looked shocked and a tiny bit hurt.

“But it’s about you getting hurt. I was working through them, so I guess that’s why I missed first period.” Clay stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and lowered his head.

Tony was confused why he was terrifying Clay, but was concerned as to why Clay was imagining him getting hurt. “How exactly am I being hurt in these nightmares?”

“You’re being bashed by someone over and over again, I don’t know by who, and when it seems to end, it just happens again. Like a loop. It won’t stop. It won’t fucking stop,” hissed Clay, grasping his head. “I try to fucking help, but whatever I do, it won’t stop.” Clay was crying now. Tears stained his cheeks and sobs escaped his mouth.

“Hey, hey. Clay, it’s okay. I’m here and I’m good.” Tony reached for Clay’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, “I’m okay,” reassured Tony.

“It doesn’t mean the dreams won’t keep happening,” he gasped in between sobs. He brought Tony closer to him, not wanting to let go. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” confessed Clay.

“What if I stay over tonight huh? I can make sure you don’t have any more nightmares,” offered Tony genuinely.

“No I-I don’t wanna bother you more than I already have,” said Clay, the kind soul he was.

“Really, Clay, it’s no bother at all. I wanna help you out.” I wanna spend time with you, Tony added mentally. He gave one last obvious longing squeeze before letting go, but Clay was once more oblivious to the signs Tony keeps sending.

“Thanks Tony. Can I meet you after school?” Clay asked, trying to clean himself up.

“Of course, but let’s go clean you up.”


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into the bathroom together, Tony going directly to the sink and Clay stalling by the door. “Come over here,” ordered Tony. “Sit.” He patted the sink.

Clay hopped onto the sink easily and waited for Tony to wet a paper towel. He ran the paper towel under the running water and quickly turned off the sink. He rubbed the paper towel on his dry and itchy cheeks, making sure now tear streaks were visible.

As Tony finished cleaning Clay’s face, he was quickly fooled and reeled in by Clay’s beautiful eyes. Without thinking, Tony leaned in and pressed his lips to Clay’s.

Clay didn’t react at first. In fact, he fell into the kiss, making it tender and slow. But that quickly ended. He grabbed Tony’s shoulders and hastily pulled away, “Tony, what the hell?”

“Fuck, Clay, I’m sorry.” But Clay was too flustered to listen to Tony. He got off the sink to make his way to the door, but Tony got in the way. “Clay. Stop.” Clay raised his fist unexpectedly, ready to strike Tony. “Clay what the fuck?!”

Luckily, Tony got out of the way just in time. “Fuck!” Clay struck the door instead. He held his hand against himself as he bit his other fist to keep from crying out.

“Clay-” said Tony as he reached out for Clay.

“Don’t touch me Tony,” Clay croaked. He walked out of the bathroom, leaving the shorter boy behind in shock and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

After school, shockingly, Clay still met Tony at his car. He had debated himself on whether to still meet with Tony, and had ultimately decided to go. Clay was the first to get there. He was leaning against the car with his headphones on and his arms crossed with a moody face.  
Tony neared the car, not noticing Clay because he was looking for his keys. He was about to lay his backpack where Clay, was but he stopped him with his hand. “Who the- Clay!” Tony dropped his backpack as he once again fell in love with Clay’s eyes.  
Clay bend down to grab Tony’s bag. He tucked the bag under his arm and pulled off his headphones as he got into the car. “Hurry up Tony. I need to go somewhere.”  
“Well I’m not your chauffeur,” countered Tony.  
“No, but you fucking owe me one.” Tony stayed quiet as he remembered the bathroom scene.  
“Okay, I’ll take you wherever it is you want to go. But give me my bag, I can’t find my keys.” Tony felt his pockets again, not feeling the familiar bumps and ridges through his jean pockets.  
“Here.” Clay held out Tony’s keys and tried very hard not to laugh at Tony’s awed face.  
He quickly got into the driver’s seat. “What the hell man?” He flipped the ignition and drove off the school parking lot. “Where do you want to go?”  
“Eisenhower Park,” said Clay blandly.  
“Are you fucking serious?” But Clay did nothing. “Fine,” grunted Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure on how to write a coming out story, I would base it off mine but mine was lame as hell. So, I'm sorry if I offend someone in any kind of way. I didn't like this chapter, I felt like it was badly written, so I'm sorry. I'm a lame writer too, soo, sorry.

They drove to Eisenhower Park, where Clay ended up after he listened to Hannah’s first tape. “What are we doing here?” They stayed in the car.  
“I took a nap during study hall. And I-I, I ended up having the same nightmare. The one about you. And I found out who bashed you,” said Clay, his voice getting tight.  
Tony turned his torso to get a clearer view at Clay. “Who was it Clay?” Tony wanted to reach for Clay’s hand, but thought otherwise.  
“Me.” Clay choked out. “I was gonna fucking hit you today. I was gonna hurt you. That’s why I couldn’t stop what was happening in my dream, because I was the one doing the beating. A-And I feel like shit for doing that Ton-mmmf-”  
Tony couldn’t hear anymore, he had quickly and gently laid his hand on the back of Clay’s neck and brought their lips together. “Shut up,” Tony had muttered against Clay’s lips, making him smile weakly.  
They broke apart, Tony’s hand still on Clay’s neck. Clay took Tony’s hand from his neck and held in between his two hands. “I’m sorry.”  
“For what?” asked Tony confused and a little scared. “For the ‘bashing’?” Clay nodded. “Clay, that never happened. Look at me, I’m okay. I’m perfectly fine.”  
“I know, but I’m sorry for ever thinking about doing that.”  
“But it’s a nightmare, right. You don’t wanna do that, you’re just scared of that happening. I don’t think that’s a possibility though, you’re such a sweet person.”  
“Thanks.” Now Clay was blushing. A light pretty pink shade spreading across Clay’s skin. After a few moments of awkward, yet welcoming, silence, Clay said, “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”  
“Well, I mean, I hope it’s you. But I don’t think you know exactly what’s going on with yourself. But otherwise, no… Brad and I broke up awhile ago. He, apparently, doesn’t want drama. And he had been jealous of you for a while. You know, since the tapes.”  
“Oh, wow. Wait - what did you mean I don’t probably know what’s going on with myself?”  
“Clay, what’s your sexual orientation? Your preference?” Tony took his hand back, hoping and praying this didn’t end up being experimental for Clay.  
“I guess I’m bi.”  
“You guess?”  
“I’m bi,” stated Clay with a sharper tone.  
“How do you know?”  
“I dated a dude for a while,” admitted Clay.  
“What? When? Are you serious?”  
“Yes, I did, in freshman year, for like two months.”  
“So you’re positive?” Tony asked once more, trying to get things clear.  
“Yes. Yes, I’m sure Tony.” Clay leaned in for a kiss which Tony didn’t quite return. “Tony, please.”  
“Look, if this goes somewhere then I wanna make sure. If it doesn’t, tell me, I don’t wanna get attached.”  
“I’m bisexual,” said Clay as he stared straight into Tony’s loving eyes. The longer he stared into his eyes, Clay realized how beautiful they were to look at. They were one of Tony’s many great features.  
“Do you want this to go somewhere?” he asked sincerely.  
“Yes. Absolutely.” With that, Tony got out of the car and took Clay out along with him. They walked toward the open field of the park, where they laid for who knows how long. They started talking a lot about Clay and his well being, which later turned to fandom talk, then to a comforting silence.  
“Clay?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You still want me to stay over?” inquired Tony.  
“Of course,” he said groggily.  
“Clay, don’t fall asleep here,” warned Tony.  
“Or else what?” He challenged. He moved his fingers over Clay’s torso, making him wriggle and laugh. “Stop, I’m ticklish!”  
“You’re awake!” celebrated Tony. He stood up to help Clay. They walked to Tony’s beloved red ‘66 mustang. Tony started the car and put on some classic tunes to hear on the ride to Clay’s house.


	6. Chapter 6

Clay walked into his kitchen, Tony at his heel. “Mom, Dad. Tony’s gonna stay over the night, we gotta work on a, uh, history project.”  
Clay’s parents looked up at the pair and gave one another a look. “That’s fine,” they said in unison. “Be back for dinner in ten minutes!” added Clay’s mom.  
“Okay.” They walked up to Clay’s room, their hands passing each other as they walked. “This is my room, which you’ve seen before.” He drops his bag on his desk and asks for Tony’s, which he hands him.  
“So you got any more blankets or an inflatable mattress?”  
“For?”  
“To crash on. Where else would I sleep?” asked Tony.  
“You can sleep with me,” Clay offered innocently. Tony raised his eyebrow, surprised by the option.  
“Would that be okay with you?”  
“Definitely. Have you finished homework?”  
“No. I was too worried about your ass all day to finish any of my homework.”  
“Take it out so we can work on it after dinner,” Clay told Tony.  
“Boys! Dinner is ready!”

At dinner, things got very weird. Clay’s parents had begun to notice the subtle glances the pair shared, but they couldn’t quite say anything about it.  
“So, uh, what is this project about?” asked Matt, Clay’s,-suddenly interested-father.  
Clay looked at Tony, unsure on how to answer. “Um, it’s about the Civil War and stuff. It’s mostly about Reconstruction,” lied Tony.  
“Ooh. Who do you think killed Reconstruction?” asked Lainie, trying to keep a conversation.  
This, Tony didn’t know how to answer. “I think it was the North,” put in Clay. “They got tired of the whole, ‘Will they or will they not?’, so they turned their attention to Grant’s corruption drama.”  
“Wow.” The table kept quiet. “Tony, how’s your family?” asked Lainie.  
“They’re fine. My brother is traveling though, so I don’t exactly know how he’s doing,” admitted Tony.  
“Where did he go?”  
“Uh, Colorado.”  
“I hear it’s nice.”  
“Yeah.” That was the whole conversation they had. The group finished their dinner, and said their goodnights.  
“Brush your teeth,” Clay’s mom had added.  
“Yeah, Mom.” Lainie and Matt entered their room. Clay and Tony made their way to the bathroom, Tony standing in the doorway and Clay digging for another toothbrush. “Here.”  
He took the toothbrush.


	7. Chapter 7

They went into Clay’s room, finished homework, and after came the awkward part. “Is it alright if I take my shirt off?” asked Tony. “I normally sleep without a shirt.”

A blush crossed Clay’s cheeks.  _ Say no _ , thought Clay. “Sure, whatever’s comfortable.”  _ Goddamit. _ He couldn’t help but stare as Tony pulled his gray long sleeved shirt over his head. With his shirt off, Clay saw an enormous tattoo on Tony’s upper arm, it was an orchid branch with a bird perched on top. “I like your tattoo.”

“Thanks.” He lowered his head, a bit embarrassed.

“Um, I’m gonna go change in the bathroom. You can borrow one of my pajama pants, if you want.”

“Alright.”

 

When Clay came back into the room with his boxers and plain white shirt, Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, his bare, fit upper body bringing some thoughts into Clay’s head. Clay also noticed his plaid pajama pants, which hung off of Tony’s hips when he stood up.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” They silently slipped under the covers, both of them laying on their sides and facing away from each other, trying to fit on the twin bed.

“Goodnight,” muttered Tony groggily.

“Goodnight,” replied Clay.

 

The next morning, Tony was the first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was about to sit up, but he felt an unusual amount of weight on him, it was Clay.

Clay’s arms were around Tony’s bare torso-making him get goosebumps-and his own arms were wrapped around him. _ What the hell? _ , thought Tony. But he let Clay lay there, snuggled up against him. It was a nice feeling, it felt right.

After a few minutes, Clay woke up. He noticed Tony’s arms embracing him.  _ Don’t move _ , he begged himself. He wanted to lay there, in the warmth of Tony’s arms. But of course, he jumped out of his arms and woke up a ‘sleeping’ Tony.

“What’s wrong?” asked Tony.

“Nothing.” Clay stood up from under the covers to gather a set of clothes. “I’ll be in the bathroom. You can borrow one of my shirts, we’re gonna be late for school.”

Tony cursed himself for making Clay uncomfortable, but dug in Clay’s closet to look for a shirt. He stopped looking when he came across a Star Wars T-shirt.

It had Darth Vader on the front with the Star Wars logo on the bottom. It smelled like Clay too. It smelled like a sweet mint. Over that, he threw on his leather jacket. He took off the pajama pants and replaced them with his jeans.

“You like Star Wars?” asked Clay from the doorway, startling Tony.

“Uh, yeah. I guess, a little.”

“A man after my own heart,” grinned Clay. He went up to Tony and gave him a quick kiss. “I like it on you.” Tony’s chest fluttered.

“Thanks. Why aren’t you dressed yet?” Clay was still wearing his boxers, he had a new shirt on and his hoodie, but no pants.

“I forgot to get some pants.” He walked past Tony and grabbed a pair of jeans before disappearing into the bathroom again.  _ He could’ve put on his jeans in here _ , thought Tony, getting worrisome.  _ It’s probably nothing _ , he told himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Clay sat on the toilet, unsure on how to feel about him choosing to become intimate with Tony. Clay had woken up in the middle of the night, his heart racing and his lungs yearning for breath. He had woken up from the middle of a vivid dream.

He had felt as his fists impacted Tony’s face, the pain from his knuckles and the crunch of his hits motivating him to continue. He had enjoyed the whimpers and yells that had come from Tony, he wanted to hear them over and over, but his self conscious had woken him, it had rejected the horrendous thought Clay enjoyed. When he had woken up, he saw Tony, safe and sound-fast asleep. He had cried silently before calming and deciding to take comfort with Tony.

“Clay?” said a soft, deep voice. It was Tony’s.

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” He pushed his legs through his pants and opened the door to a concerned Tony. He couldn’t help but stare. Tony was so beautiful. Why would he want to hurt anyone like that? He placed his hands on Tony’s leather-covered shoulders and brought him in for a kiss. This time, the kiss was passionate, but still sweet. “Thanks for staying over.”

“Of course.” Tony had Clay in a hug now, his chin resting on Clay’s shoulder. “Alright, enough sap. Let’s get you some breakfast and then I’ll take you to school...unless you wanna play hooky.”

“Let’s at least stay for first period. I need to turn in my essay.”

“Okay then, goody-two shoes,” teased Tony, earning a smile from Clay.


	9. Chapter 9

After first period, the halls were flooded with crowds of high schoolers pushing their way through to make it to their next class, or to talk to their friends.

“Can we leave now?” asked Tony. “I wanna go up to the cliff.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” They made their way to the door, Tony in the lead. Distracted by the chatter and laughter around them, Tony grabbed Clay’s hand, holding it tight to make sure he didn’t lose him.

But even when they were outside, with no possibility of Clay getting lost, Tony refused to let go of Clay’s hand. He finally let go when Tony had to get into the driver’s seat and leave Clay at the passenger side door. “Do you wanna go for another ‘walk’? Or do you wanna go to the cliff?”

“I’m not in the mood for any difficult physical activity. So can we go to the cliff?”

Tony nodded and stayed silent. After a few short moments he said, “Are you sure you’re not up for  _ any _ physical activity?” His tone suggested another very carnal type of physical activity.

“Hmmmm, maybe another time,” grinned Clay.

“Okay then. Your loss mister,” smirked Tony.

The drive had been a long, comfortably quiet with Tony’s music on the tapes. They drove with the windows down, the nice warm day bringing a warm breeze.

“We’re here.” Tony jumped out of the car and ran over to the passenger seat to open the door for Clay.

“Gee, what a gentleman.”

“What can I say, I’m old school.”

“At least I know chivalry isn’t dead,” said Clay as he reached for Tony’s hand.

“If I’m alive, you know damn well chivalry isn’t dead.” He received Clay’s hand and held it up to his lips, giving it a tender kiss.

Clay blushed. “So what do you wanna do?”

“We can talk...or we can just hang out.” Tony wrapped his arm around Clay’s shoulders, putting his other hand in the pocket of his jeans. He pressed their heads together rubbing his cheek gently against his own.

“What are you? A cat?”

“Shut up.” Clay giggled.

“There’s only one way to shut me up,” said Clay.

“Oh,” smirked Tony, catching on. Clay made a silent gasp as Tony placed his full, pink lips on Clay’s soft lips. His open-mouthed gasp gave Tony’s tongue easy access. He licked into Clay’s mouth, Clay fully accepting the action. He grabbed onto Tony’s waist and brought him closer while one of Tony’s hand laid on the back of Clay’s neck and the other was on the small of his back.

But they weren’t close enough, or so Tony thought. He lifted Clay up and onto the hood of the car.  _ Closer _ , thought Tony. Tony was already at the apex of Clay’s legs, but it wasn’t enough. In a spur of the moment, Tony pushed Clay down until his back was on the hood. He was panting. “Too much?” asked the shorter boy.

“Hell no.” He brought Tony onto the car with him, Tony looming over him. They kissed until their lips throbbed and pulsed, they kissed until it wasn’t enough for them.

“Clay,” sighed Tony. Clay had slipped his hands under Tony’s shirt. He ran his hands along his torso, making Tony shiver under the cold touch. He could feel the trails being left behind by Clay’s greedy hands. Clay wanted more. More of Tony, more of this safe haven that was Tony.

“Tony,” moaned Clay in response.

“Clay, stop.”

Clay stiffened, “Did I do something wrong?” It wasn’t his fault was it? He was kind of new to this after all.

“No, you were good. I just-I can’t get into this too fast. I made the same mistake in moving to fast with Ryan and Brad. I don’t want to make that mistake again. Especially with you, I wanna enjoy you. I wanna enjoy ‘us’.” He said the last word timidly, unsure on how to address their relationship.

Clay exhaled deeply, relieved that Tony didn’t hate him already. “So you wanna enjoy your time with me? Even if I dreamed about me almost killing you?”  _ What the fuck am I doing? _ Thought Clay,  _ Why do I always self-destruct? _

“You had that dream again?” asked Tony.

“Yeah,” Clay said, trying hard to push through the tightening in his throat.

“Goddamit,” sighed Tony.

“But I didn’t stop this time, Tony. I kept hitting you, over and over and over. I felt the bone under my fists, and I liked it. I fucking liked it. I didn’t stop until I heard you hyperventilating. I didn’t stop.” Clay had broken down into tears. Tony had meant to move towards Clay, but he flinched when Tony got close.

“Clay, come ‘ere.” And Clay did. He neared his lover’s outspread arms, which encased him as he continued sobbing. “Stop saying that,” Tony had said when he heard Clay repeat a muffled ‘sorry’ into his jacket.

After a while of Tony calming Clay, he said, “Can we go back now, Tony?”

“Sure.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tony made his way back down the cliff in his revving red mustang with Clay beside him - fast asleep. He smiled to himself whenever he heard little purrs come out of Clay.

Once he was parked outside Clay’s house, he killed the engine, leaving the car in complete silence, except for Clay’s soft breathing. 

“Hey, Clay.” Tony grabbed Clay’s chin to give him a small kiss.

“Mmmm,” stirred Clay. “Where are we?” 

“We’re at your house. Come on get up. I’ll take you up and put you to bed.” Tony half-carried, half-dragged Clay out of his car and up to his room.

“Take off your sweatshirt,” ordered Tony when they were in Clay’s room. But Clay had already collapsed on the bed. “Damn, I didn’t know you were this tired.” He raised Clay’s arms and began to take off his sweatshirt along with his shoes.

As Tony bent down to give Clay a kiss on the forehead, he grabbed Tony’s arm, “Stay.” Tony stood paralyzed. “Please.” Clay’s voice was a mumble.

“Okay, just let me get somethin’ real quick.” He stepped out of the room and knocked gently on Clay’s parents’ room. Lainie opened the door in a pink robe.

“Yes?”

“I was just wondering if I could stay over again. Clay’s been through some stuff and I wanna make sure he’s alright.”

Lainie looked towards Clay’s room, concern filling her eyes, “Of course. But, could you tell me what going on with him...and you?” Lainie was looking at Tony now, her tired eyes staring into Tony’s dark chocolate-colored ones.

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you. But trust your son Mrs. Jensen. If he’s in real trouble I’ll make sure to tell you,” promised Tony.

“Thank you, and feel free to stay anytime. I know you’re good for him, Tony.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Jensen.”

“Goodnight Tony. If you need PJs, you can borrow Clay’s. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, especially since you’re already wearing his shirt.” She smiled.  
In confusion, Tony looked down, and sure enough, beneath his leather jacket was the damn Star Wars shirt. He blushed and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. “Uh, goodnight Mrs. Jensen.” He walked back to the bedroom, changed and fell asleep almost immediately as he laid next to Clay on the twin bed.


End file.
